


Just Casually Proposing

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "You should make a fic where Nico is proposing."





	Just Casually Proposing

“Hey, you wanna get married?”

They’re watching Hannibal (Levi’s bold choice) and Levi looks about ready to bolt from the couch and out the window with his body practically stapled to Nico’s in fear but he can’t seem to look away. Funnly enough, Levi’s hand is also elbow deep in a big bag of cheetoes that’s squished between the two of them.

“Huh?” Levi replies distractedly. His eyes are still fixated ahead and Levi’s jaw hangs loose in horror as the screen is probably showing something really gross like Hannibal filleting a human lung or something.

But Nico’s too busy working up his nerve again and watching Levi carefully to care what’s on the screen. Besides, Nico knows Hannibal has the weird hots for Will Graham and is just acting out by eating people.

“I said,” Nico takes a much needed breath. “You wanna marry me?”

Shoving another handful of cheetos in his mouth with his eyes still glued to the screen, Levi says, “Yeah, sure,” and he turns to Nico, “Hey, do you think Hannibal ate humans raw first or cooked? I mean, I feel really grossed out by all that, don't get me wrong, but that _actually_ looks sort of delicious.”

Nico wipes the orange crumbs off of the corner of Levi’s mouth, laughing, “I don’t know, man. Don’t know how you can eat while watching this.”

Levi’s eyes are back on the screen. “Don’t know how you can propose to me while Hannibal’s literally serving that leg on a silver platter – Oh, c’mon, I’m gonna puke!”

Nico’s smiling now, one that doesn’t leave his face and almost breaks it, even while he watches Mason Verger eat his own nose off his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
